williamfandomcom-20200214-history
Nook Raccoon
'''Nook Raccoon '''is a 18-year-old male raccoon who is Carrie Raccoon's younger brother and Reena Raccoon's older cousin. He is also Millie Raccoon's younger cousin. Biography He was born on April 4, 2001, in Vinkiln, Arizona. He is the son of Darlene and Scott Raccoon. When he was 4, he went to the entertainment center Fawcett Fox's Fun World, and he loved the place so much that he wanted to come back every day. When he was 7, he played his first video game, Kirby Super Star, and he loves it so much that it's his most favorite video game. When he was 10 years old, he meets an 11-year-old fox named Ronald Fox, and they suddenly became friends forever. At the age of 13, he began playing games that are for teens. On July 14, 2015, he started a rock band called The Ringtailers. On August 15, he met a lovely, and lonely 15-year-old girl named Tina Nooki, who suddenly became his girlfriend. On July 24, 2017, he took a driving exam and passed it. Now he can drive like her older sister. Personality He is very laid back, pretty nonchalant and sometimes sassy. He can be pretty lazy sometimes, but he is also caring and sympathetic. He is also very impulsive but is also always smart. He is funny and is very sarcastic. He is also friendly and caring to others. He has a girlfriend named Tina Nooki. His friends are Eric Charikan, Sophia Civet, Candy Winnie, and Octavia Winter. His username for all of his accounts is Nookacoon7523. He loves to play video games with his online friends Amy Roy (AmyRolls2589), and Darby Janet (Dar3softheWest974) and loves to play Super Smash Bros. with them. He loves to listen and play all kinds of rock music with his band, The Ringtailers, which consists of himself, Lavender Bassarisk, Sam Coati and Eduardo Cacomistle. He also loves to go surfing at Vanessa Beach with Hamilton Koala and Peter Princess. He loves to go skateboarding with Eric Charikan and Violet Castle at Auschwitz Skatepark. He loves to play with foxes and he has a best friend who is a fox named Ronald Fox. He loves social studies because he loves learning about history and geography with his friend, Dennis Blackfoot. He also likes science and is friends with The Scientific Females and Zola Skunk. He loves to play soccer with his friends Nathan Sherlock and Benton Morrison. Also, he is playing on Shockbridge High's soccer team, Shockbridge Fireworks. He also loves to eat pepperoni pizza with his friends and his sister. Bio *Full Name: Norton Clark "Nook" Raccoon *Nicknames: Furry Rock Star, Masked Surfer, Nookie, Smartytail (by Zola Skunk) *Nationality: American *DOB: April 4, 2001 *Age: 18 *Grade: 12th *Weight: 116 lbs *Height: 63.7 ft. *Fur Color: Gray *Fur Texture: Soft and fluffy *Hair Color: Crimson *Hair Length: Short *Hair Quality: Rough *Hairstyle: Down *Eye Color: Light Orange *Hometown: Vinkiln, Arizona *Dream Jobs: Athlete, Musician, Historian, Video Game Designer, Scientist *Species: Raccoon *Zodiac Sign: Aries *Traits: Laidback, Smart, Sarcastic, Funny, Nonchalant, Sassy, Caring, Sympathetic, and Friendly *Voice tone: Casual and Cool *Voice: Justin Roliand *Catchphrase: "Totally Rocking!" *Favorite Seasons: Spring and Summer *Favorite Instruments: Electric Guitar, Drums, Electric Piano, Electric violin, and Electric upright bass *Favorite Shapes: Rectangle, Hexagon, Triangle, Square, and Octagons *Favorite Movies: Aliens, Batman, Kung Fu Panda, Madagascar, How to Train Your Dragon, Die Hard, Escape from New York, Fantasy Mission Force, Star Wars, Independence Day, Zootopia, Chicken Run, The Avengers, X-Men: Days of Future Past, and Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Favorite TV Programs: World Cup, Samurai Jack, Teen Titans, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, The Bionic Woman, Batman: The Animated Series, Bunnicula, Tiny Toons Adventures, Ben 10, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV series), The Loud House, The Partridge Family, Duck Dodgers, The Amazing World of Gumball, The Transformers, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Rocket Power, All Grown Up *Favorite TV Show Genres: Musical, Cartoon, Action, Sports *Favorite Fruits: Mangos, Apples, Grapes, Strawberries, Blueberries, Loganberries, and blackberries *Favorite Characters: Optimus Prime, Robin, Bumblebee, Gumball Watterson, Ben Tennyson, Luna Loud, Cole McGrath, Ellen Ridley, Captain America, Lisa Loud, Buster Bunny, Batman, Otto Rocket, Regina "Reggie" Rocket *Favorite Supernatural Beings: Ogres, Dragons, Gnomes, Gargoyles *Favorite Ice Cream Flavors: Blackberry, Strawberry, Loganberry, Grape, Mango, Green, Peach, Blueberry, Plum, Almond *Favorite Weather: Sunny, Partly Cloudy *Favorite Holidays: Thanksgiving, Christmas, Valentine's Day, April Fools Day, Flag Day *Favorite Outside Activities/Sports: Stone skipping, Shopping, Parkour, Soccer, Football, Skateboarding, Surfing, Basketball, Motorbiking *Favorite Inside Activities/Sports: Researching, Studying, Video gaming, Antiquing, Comic book collecting, Crossword Puzzles, Playing his guitar, Drawing, Reading biographies *Favorite Game Consoles: GameCube, Wii, Sega Dreamcast, Switch, PS4, PS3, PS2, NES, Sega Genesis *Favorite Places: Cherry Blossom Forest, Penelope Cybernetic Café, Bertrand Beach, Vanessa Skatepark, Qintex Laboratories, WilliamWill Stadium, Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, Liverpool, Seattle, Cleveland *Favorite Video Games: Sly Cooper, Pokemon Red and Blue, Assassin's Creed, InFAMOUS, Super Smash Bros., Shenmue, Jet Set Radio, The Last of Us, Guitar Hero, L.A. Noire, Chrono Trigger, Uncharted, Street Fighter, Rock Band, Super Mario Galaxy, Need for Speed, Rocket League, and Kirby Super Star *Favorite Insects: Praying Mantis, Grasshoppers, Butterflies, Weta, Crickets, Moths, Katydids *Favorite Food: Pepperoni Pizza, Cheeseburgers, Bratwursts, Hot Dogs, Meatloaves, Club Sandwiches, Dagwood sandwiches, Angus burgers, BLT Sandwiches (most favorite), Tacos, Buffalo Wings, Chicken Tenders (childhood favorite), Lobsters, Shrimp, Turkey *Favorite Desserts: Milkshakes, Lemon meringue pie, Layer Cakes, Rhubarb pie, Shoofly Pie, Red Velvet cakes, Blueberry Pie, Sponge Cake *Favorite Snacks: Chocolate chip cookies, Thin Mints, Pretzels, Fish Sticks, Snickerdoodles, Jellybeans, Chocolate-covered fruits, Peanut butter and jelly crackers, Pistachios *Favorite Candy: Chocolate bars, Maple Taffy, Salt Water Taffies, Gumdrops, Mints, Cotton Candy, Tootsie Pops, Sugar Babies, Candy Apples, Blueberry Lollipops *Favorite Drinks: Fruit Punch, Watermelon, Lemonade, Milk, Soda, Rootbeer *Favorite Animals: Foxes, Rhinos, Arctic foxes, Toucans, Tanooki, Loons, Squirrels, Cougars, Lions, Tigers, Raccoons *Favorite Vehicles: Racecars, Speedboats, Cars, Helicopters *Favorite Songs: Rock Around the Clock, Going Under, Sweet Child o' Mine, Stacy's Mom, Time Is Running Out, Tarantula, Sugar, We're Going Down, The End Is the Beginning Is the End, Paradise City (most favorite), Numb, Welcome to the Jungle, In The Air Tonight, Space Oddity, Immigrant Song *Favorite Music Genres: Rock (all kinds), Techno Appearance In his current design, Nook Raccoon has gray fur all over his body with red hair on his head, dark gray fur around his light orange eyes and light gray fur around his nose. He also has a gray and black ringed tail. His clothing consists of a blue and dark blue baseball cap on his head and a light blue T-shirt with a navy blue rocket that is circling around an orange star on the middle and has on dark blue pants. Trivia * Nook Raccoon has a cool electric guitar called a DawnBlood Cavalier. * He has a good habit of helping the Alonzo Family next door but hates their 14-year-old daughter, Sheryl Alonzo, because she is too clingy and obsessive to him. * He also would like to play some jazz, but he doesn't have a saxophone. * He also has a Butterfly night light that he keeps on at night because he is quite afraid of the dark. Category:OCs Category:Animals Category:Raccoons Category:Males Category:Teens